


Rumple Doesn't Know

by BabyWolfCub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWolfCub/pseuds/BabyWolfCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle x Ruby oneshot songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumple Doesn't Know

**Rumple doesn't know**

**That Belle and me**

**Do it in my van every Sunday**

Belle walks down a familiar street, one she walked down every Sunday for the past three months. When she reached it's end she spotted a familiar white van parked right at the entrance to the woods.

Belle pulled the door open and smiled, Ruby was sat at the back on her phone. She looked up at Belle and smiled back.

“Right on time.” Ruby smiled a bit wider as Belle climbed in and shut the doors. There was a moment of darkness until Ruby turned on the light. Belle moved toward Ruby, who moved and pulled her into a hug. Sighing in happiness Belle hugged back.

“I missed you.” Ruby whispered into her ear, kissing her gently underneath it. Belle gasped lightly moving slightly exposing more of her neck for Ruby.

Breath coming heavier now Ruby moves down and starts kissing her neck and gently nipping, this caused Belle to softly moan as she gripped the wolf's back.

Smirking into her neck. Ruby's hands travelled underneath the librarian’s shirts lifting it slowly.

Getting frustrated Belle pulled back and took her shirt off biting her lip. Ruby's eyes glowed gold. Moving forward Ruby grabbed Belle's hips kissing her hard. Belle tried to keep quiet but failed

**She tells him she's in church**

**But she doesn't go**

**Still she's on her knee's**

Grabbing the door handle Belle called out. “See you later, I'm off to church.”

“Why do you want to go? I don't understand.” Rumple asked leaning against the table top.

Smiling softly Belle explained. “I want to understand, I want to learn why people believe, I want to learn more about religion as a whole.” She opened the door.

As she left Rumple called out. “Hope you learn a lot of new things today Belle.” She smiled walking toward town.

Opening her eyes she sees Ruby's glowing back at her. She stopped all her movements, frustrating Belle. When she was about to complain Ruby moved closer whispering into her ear.

“Turn around and kneel down, you got a lot to learn today.” Moving onto her knees. She was prepared to learn and learn she did.

**Belle says she's out shopping**

**But she's under me and I'm not stopping.**

Nails digging into her bare back Ruby licked and kissed Belle's neck, The wolf girl felt a moan vibrate through the librarian’s throat. Sliding her hand down her chest, sliding over Belle's tender nipples, down her stomach into her underwear. Ruby smirked at the wolf underwear Belle was wearing. Ghosting her lips over the librarian’s, Ruby took in every gasp and moan.

Finally pushing her lips against Belle's she pushed into her.

“Oh God, please don't stop!” Belle gasped, a wolfish grin spread across Ruby's lips.

“I'm not planning to.”

**Belle's got him on the phone**

**And she's trying not to moan**

**It's a three way call**

**And he knows nothing**

The pictures shook as Belle's back hit the dark grey wall, Ruby's lips against her neck gasping, Belle grabbed Ruby's hair, pulling slightly.

Both of them jumped when Belle's phone began to ring. Pushing Ruby away, the librarian pulled her phone out of her pocket. Ruby gave her best puppy dog eyes.

“Don't give me that look love, If I don't answer he will start looking for me.” She sighed turning her back answering the phone.

“Hey love, how's your day been?” Rumple's voice came from the phone.

“Hey, my day is going good, are you okay?”

“Of course, I just wanted to check that you were still up for tonight?”

“Oh yeah, I'll be ther… Oh God!” Not wanting to wait any longer Ruby grabbed Belle's hips and pulled her against her, grinding softly while kissing her neck.

“Belle!! Are you okay! What happened?” Rumple's worried voice spoke loudly.

“S… Sorry yeah, I'm fine. There was a really cute squirrel, it jumped out right in front of me. I almost stepped on the poor thing.”

“Good, you scared me.”

“Anyway, I'll see you later okay?” She said biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning as Ruby kept grinding her ass.

“Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye.” The call ended and Belle dropped the phone, gasping as Ruby continued to grind and attack her neck with her lips.

“Oh God!”

“Don't worry babe, this is just the start.”

**In the woods, why not**

**It's so cool when you're on top.**

The leaves in the trees moved gently in the breeze. Ruby felt it against her skin. Lying naked on a blanket in the middle of the meadow hidden in the woods. Opening her eyes, Ruby looked at Belle, she was only wearing her black and blue lacy bra.

She sat on Ruby's hips grinding softly. She gently moved her finger down the wolf's bare chest. Slowly moving to her most private place. Slowly bringing Ruby over the edge.

“You know Belle, it's so cool when you're on top.” Smiling gently kissing Belle.

Walking back into town the women had no idea that Regina had spotted their little encounter. Smirking to herself she walked away.

**Rumple will know**

**Rumple has to know**

**Rumple gotta know**

**Gotta tell Rumple**

**Gotta tell him myself.**


End file.
